Magical Night
by Lily1986
Summary: Post-Warrior. Lois and Clark attend that Costume Ball. Just a drabble.


**Magical Night**

"Come ON, Clark", Lois sighed with her hands on her hips, "Hurry up. We're going to be late."

"No way", his muffled reply came from inside the bathroom, "I'm not coming out in this."

Lois bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"It's a costume ball", she crossed her arms leaning against the wall, "You're _supposed_ to wear a costume."

"And I said I would", he muttered, "Just not this."

"You said I could pick your costume", she retorted.

"No, I remember you telling me you were going to pick my costume."

"I guess we just remember it differently."

"I guess so."

"Well, come on", she said, "let's see it."

"No."

"Clark."

"The world ending will not get me out of this bathroom, Lois."

"What about me going with Oliver instead?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She heard him sigh deeply and grinned knowing she had him.

"Fine."

She pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of the door waiting. Lois bit her lip to keep from laughing as the door slowly opened. Her eyes trailed from the floor all the way up to his face. She felt herself stop breathing at the sight of him and smiled softly to cover it up.

"Nice tights."

"See", he groaned, "I look ridiculous."

He went to lock himself in the bathroom again when she grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"No, you don't."

She smiled up at him and touched his chest softly, feeling the soft fabric beneath her hand.

"You look", she smiled up at him, "Handsome."

Clark smacked his lips and grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "You think so, huh?"

He leaned in to kiss her when she pulled away. "We have to go. If you hadn't locked yourself in there for an hour…"

"It wasn't an hour-"

"… We would have time for other things but now we have to go and-"

She didn't get to finish as his lips crashed on hers swiftly. She responded just as feverishly and smiled when he pulled away.

"Always works", he grinned walking around her.

Lois glared at his retreating figure.

***

She walked into the ballroom and smiled. She slid an arm through Clark's and led him down the stairs. Clark groaned when he realized who she was walking toward.

"Hey Chloe", Lois greeted smiling.

"Hey, Lois", Chloe's smile wavered when she saw Clark standing by Lois. She tried hard to keep herself from laughing, "Nice tights…"

"Yeah, don't", Clark said shaking his head.

Oliver walked up to them and handed Chloe a drink, before turning to Lois and Clark. He looked at them with confusion and then smiled. "Wow, Clark… Nice-"

"If you end that sentence with tights, you're going to regret it."

"Sorry", Oliver smiled and turned to Lois, "Your doing?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say he owed me."

"Lois, you got your payback. You kissed Jeff!"

Chloe leaned her head to the side in confusion. She turned to Oliver and he shrugged.

"Well, if you hadn't kissed Lady Fishnets then I wouldn't have had to kiss Jeff."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know", she smiled, "And I forgive you. This… is making it up to me."

"So who are you guys supposed to be", Chloe asked, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Hardly", Lois rolled her eyes, "Rosalind and Orlando."

"Shakespeare", Oliver asked.

"No, my Uncle Harry", she rolled her eyes, "Yes, Shakespeare."

"Should have gone with The Taming of the Shrew instead", he muttered to Chloe causing her to laugh softly.

"I heard that Hood", Lois glared.

"I'm not wearing green, Lois."

She shrugged. "So who are you supposed to be anyway? You look like something out of a 1950's car magazine."

"Close", he flipped up the collar on his leather jacket, "I'm Danny from Grease."

Lois busted out laughing while Clark looked at them uncomfortably.

"You okay, Clark?"

"I'm fine."

"So, who are you supposed to be Chloe", Lois turned to her cousin eyeing the skin tight leather suit."

"Um, I don't know… I got inspired recently by…"

"Power Girl", Lois blurted, "That would be such a cool name for you."

"Fine", Chloe smiled, "Power Girl it is."

Lois grinned nodding and turned to her boyfriend.

"Ready to mingle, handsome", she asked sweetly.

"If you are asking if I'm ready to be embarrassed by you, then no", he shook his head rolling his eyes.

"I'll make it worth your while, Kent", she winked grabbing his hand and led him away from their two companions, "See you guys later."

Chloe watched them leave shaking her head and laughing softly. "If someone had told me my senior year that those two would be together now, I seriously would not have believed it. But now that I think about it… I should've always known."

Oliver turned to her and smiled softly extending his hand, "How about a dance, Power Girl?"

"Sure, Danny", Chloe winked allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as she tied her hands around his neck. Chloe smiled up at him softly and felt the butterflies fluttering in her belly as they slowly swayed to the music.

***

Lois smiled as she watched Clark approach her at the bar. "You okay", she asked smiling.

"These tights itch", he mumbled taking a sip of the drink she gave him.

She shook her head smiling and looked over his shoulder. She widened her smile when she saw the couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"What", Clark asked turning around to see what caught her attention, "It's just Chloe and Oliver."

He turned back to her and noticed she had a knowing smile. He asked again, clearly confused, "What?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Careful, that's PDA number-"

She quieted him with another kiss. He pulled her flush against him and explored her mouth thoroughly. He smiled when he heard her moan and traced her lower lip with his tongue. When she gasped, granting him entrance, he slipped inside dueling with her for dominance. He pulled back and touched her forehead with his.

"If that's what I get for wearing these stupid tights, I'd gladly wear them again tomorrow."

She smiled shaking her head and punched his shoulder fondly.

"Lois, you know I am sorry about Zatanna-"

"I know", she smiled, "She's not stupid, I'll give her that."

"She's not you either", he said pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

She nodded smiling. Her smile wavered and became a frown when she recognized the look that came upon his face. The one that usually led to him making some ridiculous excuse and leaving her.

"Lois, I forgot-"

"It's okay", she shrugged, "Go."

"Lois, I'm sorr-"

"Don't worry about it", she said, "I'll still be here when you get back."

He looked at her confused and leaned in to kiss her quickly before turning in the other direction and hurrying out the door.

"Metropolis needs you", she muttered to herself smiling.

***

Lois sat at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey and smiled when she felt someone sit next to her. "That was fast-"

She stopped herself when she realized who it was. "Clark's not here."

"I'm not looking for Clark", Zatanna shrugged sitting up on the stool to get the bartender's attention, "I'll have what she's having."

"Careful honey, it's pretty strong."

"I can take it", Zatanna said.

"Of course you can", Lois mumbled.

"Listen, Lois", Zatanna started.

"If you're here to apologize for kissing my boyfriend", Lois turned to her angrily, "Don't bother. I don't need your apology."

She turned to jump off the stool when Zatanna grabbed her arm, "How about an explanation then?"

Lois glared at her.

"Just give me five minutes-"

"Two", Lois compromised.

"Fine", Zatanna huffed, "Clark said you were stubborn…"

"One minute, forty five seconds and counting…"

"I am going to apologize", Zatanna continued, "Even though you don't need it, I do. Lois, I am sorry for over stepping that line. I didn't mean for it to happen. One thing really did lead to another and-"

"If you finish that sentence so help me God, I just might kill you."

"This isn't going like I planned."

"You think", Lois rolled her eyes.

"What I am trying to say is", Zatanna tried again, "Clark's special. He's probably the last good guy that's left out there. And I guess… I thought… maybe…"

Lois watched her intently.

"I was wrong", she shook her head, "I tricked him into it. He was not in control. And he actually got out of the spell really quick…"

"You put a spell on him", Lois asked.

"Yeah", Zatanna admitted, "I'm sorry."

Lois breathed in deeply. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay", Lois nodded.

Zatanna smiled. "Okay then."

Lois nodded more affirm and jumped off the stool turning to walk away. She turned back and walked up to Zatanna. "I'm letting it slide this time. But if I ever catch you with your hands on my boyfriend or hear that you tried something… let's just say… I won't be so forgiving…"

"Duly Noted."

"Good", Lois grinned, "See ya around, Zee."

Zatanna shook her head releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled.

"You are one lucky gal Lois Lane", she muttered to herself before paying for her drink and jumping off the stool to leave.

***

Lois watched him walk toward her for the second time that night. She grinned when he finally approached her.

"Sorry I was late", he excused, "Traffic was insane. I had to go pick up something at the Planet."

"Really", she asked crossing her arms, "What exactly?"

"It's not important", he shook his head smiling and went to stuff his hands in his pockets before realizing he had none, "Oh…"

Lois laughed softly and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, "What was that for?"

"Oh you know", she shrugged.

"Lois, are you okay?"

"Never better", she grinned pulling him toward the dance floor, "Come on Smallville, I believe someone owes me a dance."


End file.
